


It's All in the Shoes

by SteviesTooSpooky



Series: The Suit (and its after effects) [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, CCA Suit, Comeplay, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Dom David Rose, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Hotel Sex, Lace Panties, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Panties, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Service Top Patrick Brewer, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Sub Patrick Brewer, men in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteviesTooSpooky/pseuds/SteviesTooSpooky
Summary: Patrick finally gets to have alone time with David after the Sunrise Bay premier. He has feelings about David's boots.Mind the tags 😉
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: The Suit (and its after effects) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202240
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	It's All in the Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 3,000 words of plain ol' smutty smut smut... I hope you enjoy!
> 
> PSA: any kink negotiations are done offscreen! Enthusiastic consent is sexy y'all ;)
> 
> My beta is spell check in Google docs - any funkiness is all mine

"On your knees Patrick."

Patrick, as good boys do, obeyed immediately. He barely gave a passing thought to the impact of his knees on hotel carpet, choosing instead to focus on what they'd discussed on the car ride back. 

David leisurely walked over to the kneeling figure. He used four fingers to lift Patrick's chin, leaving his thumb free to open his husband's mouth and stroke softly over his tongue and bottom lip.

"So eager to please. What am I going to do with you?"

Patrick responded with a little nibble on David's thumb and one raised eyebrow.

"Feeling bratty are we?" David mused. "That's ok, you can just stay there and think about what you've done."

Patrick's mouth snapped shut, a small half-frown spreading across his pink lips.

David tutted, placed a soft kiss on those frowning lips, and tapped his shiny black embossed boot on the inside of Patrick's thigh.

"Wider please"

Patrick obliged, his thighs aching just a little.

"Hands behind your back. No touching."

Patrick couldn't clasp his hands any faster. 

"I'm going to freshen up. Stay." David punctuated the _stay_ with a gentle tap on Patrick's cheek. 

David seemed to be in the bathroom much longer than necessary. Patrick focused on the sensations of carpet under his knees and intertwined fingers at his low back. He most certainly did _not_ think about the erection threatening to break the zipper on his pants. Christ, David hadn't even touched him yet. He counted his breaths, losing track so often he had to continually start back at one.

Finally, the bathroom door opened. If Patrick had fallen out at the sight of his husband fully dressed earlier this evening, what met him now left him dead and speechless.

Gone were the militaristic black pants, white wide belt, and soft black shirt. David had redressed in just the boots and jacket, with tight black satin boxer briefs to match.

"David…" Patrick could barely form words. 

"Did I say you could speak?" His tone was harsh, but his eyes looked pleased at his husband's reaction.

Patrick shook his head. "No sir."

"Clothes off Patrick, but leave the panties on."

"Yes sir." Patrick stood up, the ache in his knees more evident. Once fully stretched, he began to disrobe throwing his jacket over the nearest chair before working on his tie and the buttons of his shirt.

"No no Patrick." David's voice chimed in. "These are not your usual mid-range denim and poly blend shirts. You can't just toss them to the side like forgotten trash. I expect them to be hung in the closet properly. Now come here."

He walked over to his husband. David took Patrick's face in both hands and their lips met for a leisurely kiss. Patrick was leaning into it, his hands reaching for David's waist when...

"Hands on the table."

Patrick drew back and looked into David's dark eyes. They shimmered with lust and fire. Patrick turned around and his hands found the edge of the small table, his gaze still trailing back towards his lover.

"How many do you think that offense deserves?"

"Ten?" Patrick choked out. He knew this was coming. He immediately regretted not asking for more.

"Over the pants or under?"

"Pants off! Please David? Spank me, I know I was bad!"

David grinned and worked Patrick's pants down around his thighs, leaving the lacy back of the panties exposed.

"Fuck Patrick, look at you, so needy so ready. Ten it is then."

The first spank was a surprise, coming after an excruciatingly long pause. The second and third hit left and right cheeks back to back. Patrick could feel a pleasant tingling sensation from under the lacy fabric. The next five were erratic, coming in no discernable pattern and the sensation was making Patrick shake with desire. He gripped the table until his knuckles were white just to keep standing up. Fuck this felt good. One more hit from underneath, then the last hitting both cheeks at the same time right in the center. David's broad hands were made for this.

"Thank you! Thank you, fuuuck." Patrick was breathing heavily, but looked euphoric. 

David wrapped his body over Patrick's back, still bent over the table. "You took those so well, I'm so proud of you." He punctuated his praise with tender kisses to Patrick's neck and shoulders. "Color sweetheart?"

"Green, baby. Thank you David."

"Good. Now, finish undressing and treat those clothes with the respect they deserve." David lifted his husband and turned him around grabbing him by the chin to give him one more sloppy kiss before sending him off to the armoire.

While Patrick disrobed, David grabbed a glass from the mini bar and poured out a miniature bottle of whiskey. After sitting down and stretching out in the suite's settee, he took a slow sip and watched his husband hang his suit. Proper garment care was an unbelievable turn on and David reached down to stroke himself through his underwear. Patrick finished and turned to face David, his eyes traveling to the one moving hand at his crotch then back up to his face. Patrick cocked his head and raised a questioning eyebrow.

 _What next?_ the look asked.

"Good boy Patrick. See how nice it is to have pretty things and treat them well?" And after a beat, "You're so pretty Patrick, I'll always treat you well."

David's gaze burned into Patrick's skin. He knew he couldn't move until his husband told him where to go next. Instead he just watched as David lightly stroked himself, one long tan leg crossed over the other, seemingly content to make Patrick squirm. 

Finally, David broke the stillness. He glided over to Patrick and circled around him like a shark, taking in the sight of his obedient husband's body. It wasn't often that David took control in the bedroom, but he knew they both enjoyed the change in dynamic sometimes. As soon as he saw Patrick's reaction to his red carpet look, he knew how the evening would end up. 

David was now facing Patrick again. They were close enough to feel leg hair touching, but not skin. 

"Drink?" David held up the glass.

Patrick leaned forward to take the offered sip, but David pulled it away at the last second. 

David tutted. "So greedy!" He stepped back and tapped one booted foot on the floor in front of him.

"Hands and knees Patrick."

Patrick was down before David even got out the last syllable of his name.

David took the toe of one shiny boot and placed it gently over Patrick's left hand.

"Color baby?"

"So fucking green David." Patrick's eyelids fluttered. Seeing David like this, so in control of everything, so confident, it was everything Patrick wanted. Seeing David take what he needed never failed to turn Patrick on. 

David kneeled down, one boot still on Patrick's hand. "Take a sip, baby." Patrick leaned out towards the tilted glass. David poured some out into his husband's waiting mouth, but the angle was awkward and it dripped down his cheek.

"Such a sloppy boy, aren't you?"

"Yes sir, so sloppy."

David used his tongue to lap up the trickle of whiskey on Patrick's chin. He moved his lips closer to Patrick's ear and whispered, "You dribbled on my nice clean shoe. I think you need to clean it up."

David leaned back and stood all the way up, watching Patrick process the request. 

It took about five seconds for Patrick to absorb what David wanted. With a look up at his face and a look down at the boot, he understood. With one slow motion, Patrick swept his tongue from the toe of David's boot, up past the laces, and tongued at the top edge where skin met leather. He tasted whiskey, and David, and a hint of something else he couldn't place, his senses almost overwhelmed. Over and over, Patrick relished the smoothness of the boot under his tongue contrasted with the coarser hair on David's leg. Patrick lost himself in the sensations of it all. 

Suddenly, the boot was gone and Patrick registered a loss on his hand where the sole had rested. He sat back on his heels and gave David a pleading look.

"That's enough Patrick." He said sharply. "Color?"

"Emerald, David." He couldn't resist.

"Good." David smirked. "Stay."

David disappeared back into the bathroom. Patrick could hear water running and figured he had a few minutes. He risked being caught and slipped the tip of his cock out just above the waistband of his navy blue lingerie. David's teaser blow job earlier in the evening seemed days away and he was _hard_. He used a palm to lightly stroke his length underneath, his fingers grazing his balls through the fabric on the downstroke, the heel of his hand just grazing the tip as he swept upwards. With his breathing evened out and some of the pressure relieved, Patrick let down his guard and didn't hear David come back out of the bathroom. He did hear the _tsk tsk tsk_ coming from the doorway, but it was too late.

Patrick's hands immediately shot to his thighs, gripping the flesh and leaving his fingernail beds white. Patrick's eyes widened. His husband had shed the jacket and briefs, now wearing only the boots and stroking his fully hard cock while he leaned against the door frame. With his figure lit from behind by the bathroom lights, he looked almost angelic. A fallen angel in combat boots just waiting to ruin Patrick in the very best way. 

"Well…" mused David, "I was going to let you fuck me until you came. You were being so good. Now I have to change my plans." His tone was disappointed, but a delightedly evil smile was curling up into his cheek and his eyes. He pushed himself off the doorway, dropping his cock to walk over to where Patrick knelt. 

"Open." David tapped Patrick's chin and his mouth fell open.

"Lick." David held out a palm for Patrick to wet. He licked a stripe from wrist to fingers, daringly taking two in his mouth and sucking. David allowed it for only a second before withdrawing his hand and using the wetness to stroke his hand faster and faster over his dick. He took his other hand back to Patrick's face and hooked a thumb in between his lips and behind his bottom teeth. 

"I want you to watch what you could have had."

David started jerking harder and faster, letting moans and strangled sighs escape his mouth. The whole time he kept his eyes locked on his husband's face. Patrick didn't know where to focus. The sight of David's cock sliding through his fingers, the looks of pleasure on his face. He was overwhelmed in the best way.

Then it all stopped. 

David was still. Both hands fell to his sides, cock still jutting out in front, steadily leaking and just inches away from Patrick's face. If he just leaned forward a little bit…

"No." David gave him another tap on the jaw. Not to cause pain, but as a reminder of who was in control. 

"I'll be good for you David, please just let me touch you..." Patrick was getting desperate, practically vibrating out of his skin. 

"Ok, Patrick. Ok, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to ride you until I come and then I'm going to paint that pretty face of yours. Once I'm done with you, then you can get yourself off while I watch. Color?"

"Green as the goddamn grass, David." This made David grin.

Patrick took his cue and shot up off his knees and surged forward at his husband, their lips met with a filthy kiss. David spun them around and pushed Patrick down on the bed and swung the smaller man's legs up in the air, pulled the silky underwear off him and set them to the side. He straddled Patrick, leaning forward on one hand while the other reached around and pulled out the plug that had been keeping him open and ready all night. He moaned at the loss, and set it down next to the underwear just at the periphery of Patrick's line of sight. 

" _Fuuukkkk yesssss, David._ " Patrick shivered and his eyes widened as his husband slid smoothly onto his cock. It was the most exquisite sensation of tight wet heat. He had to steady himself, think of something other than the gorgeous man sinking down onto him, if he was going to hold out for the duration. 

David cleared his throat and shimmied his hips from side to side. The sound brought Patrick back to the present. "This ass isn't going to fuck itself, Patrick." He teased. 

David had shifted up just slightly making room for Patrick to plant his feet on the mattress and find leverage to thrust up into David. Over and over and over he slammed his hips up up up while David stroked himself and let loose the most unlikely combination of prayers and curses from his lips. Suddenly Patrick's dick was shocked by cool air. David had lifted all the way up and was thrusting his own fingers in his hole while he leaned forward over Patrick's face. Patrick shifted up on his elbows, his face moving closer to the tip of David's throbbing cock.

"Look at you, so eager for my come Patrick. Open your mouth, baby."

David was stroking himself faster now, fucking himself in tandem. He aimed for Patrick's mouth as he came hard _"fuck Patrick, so beautiful, taking it so good, oh my god!"_ streams of white jetting across Patrick's eyebrows, over his tongue and in his hair. He was panting, licking his lips as the warmth hit his face.

"Such a little slut for my come aren't you baby?" David slid down over Patrick's chest, panting with ecstatic release. 

Patrick nodded, his eyes blissful, his desperate need to come mitigated for a few moments.

"Let me help you clean that up."

David flattened his tongue and ran it up and over Patrick's cheeks collecting his own release before meeting Patrick in one of their dirtier kisses. Patrick started whimpering into his husband's mouth, his hands moving towards his neglected cock.

"How do you want to come baby? You've been so good to me? Tell me how you need to come?"

Patrick stared at his husband's beautiful face then shifted his gaze further down the bed looking at the boots still on David's feet.

"You wanna come on the boots?" A sly grin spread over David's face. "We can make that happen. On the floor, on your knees. Wait here."

A desperate whine that sounded a little like _"Dayyyyyyvvviiiiiiiduuuggghhhhhh"_ escaped Patrick's lips as his husband walked back to the bathroom. He almost couldn't stand it. As he situated himself by the bed he glanced at the blue fabric on the bed. Without a second thought he palmed the lingerie.

When David left the bathroom, towel in hand, he was met with the sight of his naked husband, eyes closed, softly stroking his cock with the navy blue silk panties stuffed in his mouth. 

"Oh fuck." David growled. 

He rushed over to spread the towel down on the carpet in front of Patrick (coming on hotel carpet is _incorrect_ thankyouverymuch). He stepped in front of his husband, cock half hard again, and watched his gorgeous husband bring himself to climax. David tenderly traced fingers over Patrick's open lips, fingering the lace that stuck out. He felt his cheeks where the skin was stretched thin. Patrick's abdominals and thighs started to quiver and his eyes strayed down to those _fucking hot ass boots_ as he came _hard_ , sending his release all over the shiny black surface, David's shins, and the towel on the floor.

Patrick stared at the contrast of white on black. It was David's esthetic, in fashion and come. 

After a second David whispered, "Hey Patrick, you there?" He gingerly took the panties from his husband's mouth and tossed them to the side.

"Hi." Patrick peeked up at his husband. "I got your boots all messy." He said softly with a bit of a chuckle. "I should probably clean that up."

Before David could even react, Patrick was back on his hands and knees, cleaning up the come splattered all over David's boots with his tongue. A guttural cry erupted from somewhere deep inside David. Christ, this man was going to kill him, but David couldn't look away and he found himself fully hard and aching. As Patrick ran his tongue over the shiny surface, David frantically stroked his cock, unable to take his eyes off his husband below him. He came a second time with a shout, spilling all over his hand and dripping on the floor. Patrick sat back on his heels, finally satisfied with the cleanliness of the boots. He wiped his lips and pressed a kiss to the tip of David's spent cock and sucked the last bit of come off the tip. He grinned, so obviously proud of himself and David couldn't help surging forward onto his husband, practically knocking him backwards and meeting his lips with a desperate kiss. 

"Fuck! That was the hottest thing I have ever seen baby!" David barely managed to get the words out in between kisses.

"What can I say, you bring out the filthiest side of me." He laughed comfortably. "I love you David."

"I love you too Patrick. But might it have been a little less about me and a lot more about what I have on my feet? We're going to have _that_ discussion later you know." 

This made Patrick let out a soft laugh. 

"Let's get you cleaned up and fed. Then we can talk shower." David guided Patrick over to the bed and helped him up. He handed him a bottle of water from the bedside table and urged him to drink. "Be right back with snacks babe." 

He walked to the bathroom, waddling just a little from Patrick's thorough attention to his hole. He did a quick clean up on himself and discarded the boots in the closet before returning back to his husband with warm wash cloths, mixed nuts and more water for them both. He gently cleaned Patrick's face, chest, and belly, pressing soft kisses into clean skin. Patrick murmured _thank yous_ and _I love yous_ in return. 

Satisfied with his work, David crawled in bed and wrapped his limbs around the other man. Patrick snuggled in tight. "You brought the snacks?" He asked.

"Of course my love."

"Maybe a quick nap first?"

"Whatever you need Patrick."


End file.
